Mad Professor
Mad Professor (born Neil Joseph Stephen Fraser, 1955, Georgetown, Guyana) is a Guyanese-British dub music producer and engineer known for his original productions and remix work. He is considered one of the leading producers of dub music’s second generation and was instrumental in transitioning dub into the digital age. He has collaborated with reggae artists such as Lee "Scratch" Perry, Sly and Robbie, Pato Banton, Jah Shaka and Horace Andy, as well as artists outside the realm of traditional reggae and dub, such as Sade, Massive Attack, The Orb, and Brazilian DJ Marcelinho da lua, Grace Jones, Perry Farrel. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel “I'm not entirely sure having something that sounds like a bunch of old washing machine parts being dragged around in a sack being named after you is entirely complimentary.” (JP on being name-checked for “John Peel Dub,” session repeat 21 October 1982) In 2012, when details of John Peel's Record Collection were released online by TheSpace and JohnPeelArchive sites, the first 100 LPs by artists beginning with M were found to include 13 Mad Professor albums, including collaborations with Lee Perry and Jah Shaka.https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Record_Collection%3A_M In an accompanying video, M Is For Mad Professor, the dub producer recalled the early support he received from the DJ, who played his work regularly from the early 1980s and suggested that the artist record a session at his own studio. As well as Mad Professor's own releases, Peel also played numerous tracks from other artists on the producer's Ariwa label.https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Ariwa Elsewhere, 1992 Festive Fifty entry 'Blue Room' by The Orb sampled a version of the vocal from Ariwa release 'The Creator' by Aisha,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYorWZyXntw which was also put to use in 'Fast Forward Into Dub' from the 'Dub Me Crazy Part Five: Who Knows the Secret of the Master Tapes?' album.https://www.whosampled.com/sample/42105/The-Orb-Blue-Room-Mad-Professor-Fast-Forward-Into-Dub/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=319&v=12XqrSJ3RMY https://www.discogs.com/The-Orb-Blue-Room/release/24246 Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions One session only. No known commercial release. 1.Recorded 1982-09-23. First broadcast 04 October 1982. Repeated 21 October 1982, 24 January 1983 *Beyond The Realms Of Dub / Ghetto Pace/Elastic Plastic / John Peel Dub / In Fine Style / Funking The Capital Dub Other Shows Played ;1982 *07 September 1982: unknown track, trailed at start of show *15 September 1982 (BFBS): Sweet Sweet Victory (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *15 September 1982 (BFBS): South African Crossfire (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *15 September 1982 (BFBS): Zion (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa ;1983 *10 May 1983: Rebel *15 May 1983 (BFBS): Channa Four (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa'' (John is tickled with the name of one of the Mad Professor's percussionists - Ras Bombo)'' *15 May 1983 (BFBS): Jordan River (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *15 May 1983 (BFBS): War Cry (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *17 May 1983: Rebel Rock (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *22 May 1983 (BFBS): Channa Four (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *01 June 1983 (BFBS): The Drum Shot (album - Dub Me Crazy 3: The African Connection) Ariwa *19 December 1983: Rasta Chase (LP - Dub Me Crazy Part 4) Ariwa ;1984 *Best Of Peel & Jensen 80s: Java Gone Crazy! (album - Dub Me Crazy Part 4 (Escape To The Asylum Of Dub)) Ariwa ARILP011 *25 January 1984 (BFBS): Wassifa (LP - Dub Me Crazy Part 4 (Escape To The Asylum Of Dub) Ariwa *28 January 1984 (BFBS): Asylum Of Dub (LP - Dub Me Crazy Part 4 (Escape To The Asylum Of Dub) Ariwa *24 April 1984: Claps Like Thunder (LP - Jah Shaka Meets Mad Progessor At Ariwa Studios) Ariwa ;1985 *05 February 1985: Freedom Broadcast (album – Dub Me Crazy Part Five: Who Knows The Secret Of The Master Tapes?) Ariwa *13 February 1985: Under Surveillance (album – Dub Me Crazy Part Five: Who Knows The Secret Of The Master Tapes?) Ariwa ;1986 *13 October 1986: Fast Forward Into Dub (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *20 October 1986: Medusa's Head (LP - Dub Me Crazy Vol. 6: Schizophrenic Dub) Ariwa *21 October 1986: Cosmic Ray (LP - Schizophrenic Dub) Ariwa *07 November 1986 (BFBS): Fast Forward Into Dub (LP - Dub Me Crazy Part 4 (Escape To The Asylum Of Dub) Ariwa ;1989 *18 July 1989 (Radio Bremen) (& Anhrefn): Bach Dy Ben (v/a album - "Tell Me You Love Me" A Compilation Of Dance, Pop & Soul) Umbrella ;1990 *04 January 1990 (& Lee Scratch Perry): Pirates (Black Plastic) (album - Mystic Warrior) Ariwa ;1991 *11 May 1991: Hijack To Jamaica (Dub Me Crazy Part 11) Ariwa ;1995 *17 February 1995 (vs Massive Attack): Heat Miser (Backward Sucking) (LP-No Protection) Wild Bunch *25 February 1995 (vs Massive Attack): Bumper Ball Dub (album - No Protection) Wild Bunch *03 March 1995 (vs Massive Attack): Trinity Dub (album - No Protection) Wild Bunch ;1996 *18 May 1996 (& Jah Shaka): Natural Roots (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa *01 June 1996 (& Jah Shaka): Chanting Down The Wicked (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa *01 June 1996 (BFBS) (& Jah Shaka): Wig Wam (CD-New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa *15 June 1996 (& Jah Shaka): Roots Jamboree (LP - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa *21 September 1996 (BFBS) (& Jah Shaka): Slave Rebellion (Compilation CD-Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver *22 September 1996 (& Jah Shaka): Slave Rebellion (Compilation LP - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver *28 September 1996 (& Lee Perry): Cheerful Dub (album - Dub Take The Voodoo Out Of Reggae) Ariwa ;1997 *11 January 1997: African Hebrew Chant (album - The Lost Scrolls Of Moses) Ariwa ;1999 *06 July 1999: Claps Like Thunder (CD-The Inspirational Sounds Of Mad Professor) Universal Dub *07 July 1999: Creation Dub (CD-The Inspirational Sounds Of Mad Professor) Universal Dub ;2000 *May 2000 (FSK): (meets Puls Der Zeit): Abu Dhabi Check (CD - Meet In Berlin At Checkpoint Charlie) ROIR *15 June 2000 (remix of Sofa Surfers): Beans & Rice (Mad Professor Remix 3) (EP) Klein *08 June 2000 (Radio Eins) (remix of Sofa Surfers): Beans And Rice (remixed by Mad Professor) (album - Constructions: Sofa Surfers Remixed And Dubbed) Klein *14 November 2000: Freedom Chant (2xLP - Dubbing You Crazy) Poptones *15 November 2000: Your Rights / My Wrongs (CD-Dubbing You Crazy) Poptones *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Skaland See Also *Record Collection: M *Reggae Sessions External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Ariwa Records Category:Artists